Only Us
by Strawberriii-chan
Summary: Rukia is all alone with people after her for her abilities she isn't even aware of. Ichiruki AU. Drama/Romance/Sci-fi (Incomplete and may never be re-done)
1. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any other Bleach things. All rights are reserved for the respective makers including Tite Kubo, and others. If I did own Bleach, Rukia and Ichigo would have hooked up already by at LEAST EPISODE 20! **

**A/N: Hey guys! So.. this is my second fanfic, and I just hope that this turns out swell. So.. I just want to thank you for looking over this story. Er.. there's not really much to say, except I hope you like this first chapter of Amaranthine. I already have most of the story planned out, I just need to put it into words, and type it up (XD that's like nothing..). But for those of you who don't know what amaranthine means, it basically means ever lasting or never ending. So, I hope you like this story! :)**** But just for a warning, this first couple of chapters contains death, but hopefully not too much that you wouldn't want to read this anymore! :)**

* * *

Amaranthine Chapter 1 : The Death of Her

"HISANA!" The cries of my baby sister Rukia rang throughout my head like a broken record. I could do nothing to save her from these sick evil bastards. Pitter, patter. Plop, patter. Pitter, plop. Multiple raindrops hit the windowsill, some coming through the small crack from the opened window, and hitting the dark, hard wood mahogany floors of my study. I glanced out for a brief moment to watch them carrying my only sibling- my only family whatsoever, away. "RUKI-!" Looking down I realized a there was a hole above my naval. Dark red blood slowly started to form on my light blue t-shirt, drooping my winking smiley face, making it seem that the face was sad, instead of happy. "Run.. Run as fast as you can Rukia. Don't look back!"

I dropped down onto my knees with a thud. I started coughing up more blood, it spewing on my hand, then the blood dripping on the floor. _I can't muster up enough strength.. everything's blurry._ My head smacked against the ground, intensifying my pain, and I closed my eyes, lying against the cold, hard ground.

A shadow. Little did she know, that shadow would be the last thing she saw before blackness took over.

_On January 12, I, Hisana Kuchiki, have been sent__ to death.__ May the gods protect my sister. Rukia..._

* * *

"HISANA!" I wailed.

"RUKI-!" My sister screamed as the two men came up behind her. I heard a loud, crashing boom. It was not the thunder, but my sister. My sister's light blue t-shirt that had a winking smiley face, slowly started to turn red. " Run.. Run as fast as you can Rukia. Don't look back!" More and more blood seeped through her shirt, before she dropped down onto her knees, and lie on our dark wood, mahogany floors. I took one final glance at my sister, my best friend. She lie on the ground, with blood pouring out from her wound where the bullet had pierced her skin, and another pool of blood, lying near the base of her mouth. A man carried me away, holding me by the legs over and across his shoulder with a tight grip on my wrists, and I did not- _could_ not move. My eyes stung, and an excruciating pain resided in my chest, weighing me down as I watched my sister slowly lose her life. Hot liquid spilled from my eyes and ran down my face, resting on the man's shoulder as he walked out of Hisana's study. He turned right, walking to the side door of our house.

As he walked through the corridor, carrying me with a death grip on his backside, I watched and looked at the walls, covered in family pictures, with me, Hisana, and our late mom; we are all smiling. I felt as if the hallway was shrinking, closing on me and crushing me underneath it's weight. I just lost my sister, my mother is dead also, and my father abandoned my family while my mom was pregnant with me. I had no family, no friends, I am alone. And now I am going somewhere, with two men whom I do not know, and I can do nothing about it. I am only ten years old, but since my mother home schooled me at a faster rate than public schools, I can understand this predicament that I am in. I do not know why these men want me, but I do know that nothing good will come out of this event.

My sister, my hero, has been killed. There is nothing worth living for, but I know that I can not sit here and do nothing like the defenseless child that I am. I slipped out of my reverie to notice that we were already outside, the man who was carrying me paused, and stopped. The other man who was with him stopped also and asked what was wrong. He said nothing, and I was grateful for the silence. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, preparing to revel in the last time that I would see the house that I had grown up in. The house that I had grown to love. If only we had moved to the more suburban area, then we would actually have neighbors, and this could have been prevented.

We- _I _lived in an area, much like a forest. Or perhaps, the "country" side of town. I have no neighbors, except for the insects and animals that lived in the trees, the occasional deer popping by, and wild bunnies and rabbits. Our house wasn't big, but it was not small either. It was the perfect size for a family of three to live in. My mother had only died three weeks ago, after she was in a car accident, driving home from the city to get some groceries. She did not die instantly, she died in the hospital suffering from internal bleeding. We could not afford to pay for a funeral, since my sister had a small job at a convenience store in town. We did not live far from the town, about a fifteen minute drive away. We were planning on moving into a small apartment a week from today, Tuesday, January 12th, the rent was cheaper, and it would be closer to Hisana's job. But that can not happen anymore.

The rain started to pick up again, it was as if the heavens were mourning for Hisana's death. At least someone was. My hair was drenching wet, and my clothes started to stick to my body, but by the time I had decided to take action against the men, I was thrown into the trunk of their black car. The man who was not carrying me closed the trunk, winking at me just before it sealed, and called, "If you make one sound, I will kill you with my bare hands squirt." As the men got into the car, I felt the car shake, and then heard the loud slam of the car doors. The engine purred and then loud, hard rock music was blasting in my ears. The car started moving from in front of my house, in the direction of town. I had only been into town a couple of times, but I was grateful my mom had a friend that she trusted. I had never met her before, but I heard that she had a son a year older than me. Her husband had left her also, I remembered when my mother had been talking to the woman on the phone about how horrible her husband (whom she can't get a divorce to because she has no clue where he went) was. The driver hit a bump in the car, pulling me up from off of the ground, hitting my head on the top of the trunk, leading me into unconsciousness.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, putting a hand to my head. My head throbbed, and I could barely move. The end of my elbow hit the side of... something. I couldn't stretch my legs out, and I could not move. A strong smell of smoke engulfed my senses, and I started coughing uncontrollably. That was.. until I remembered where I was. I was in the trunk of two mens' car, and my sister... My sister was dead! I looked around, but could not see anything. My lungs constricted, I could not move, my sister was dead, and I had been kidnapped! I started hyperventilating, and pounded on the roof of the trunk with my fists. I started kicking nothing in particular, and thrashing violently in the cramped space. My eyes went berserk trying to find a way out, but I could still see nothing! 911! 911! 911! I kept screaming erratically in my head. I need to call 911!

But.. I do not have a phone. I do not know where I am. And I do not know how to fight them. All I can do is... Scream. Scream. Yes! That is perfect! But.. That man did say if I made any noise, he would kill me; and I do not doubt him on that. After all.. He did kill my sister, who knows how many others he could have killed? Oh.. Oh kami... My stomach churned at the image of my dead sister. Lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes partially closed. One hand clutching the bullet wound, over her stomach, hand covered in blood. And the other hand lying limp at her side with blood on it as well. Some blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Dead. Lifeless. Hollow. Just so much blood. That hot, deep red liquid, all over. Then my mind drifted to my mother in her hospital bed. Her pale skin, her liquidated eyes, open, but not looking at anything. The doctors telling us that she had died. All of the machines hooked up to her, but doing nothing as they had already failed at their only job: keeping her alive. The noise that haunted me in my sleep for the past three weeks, that loud, unnerving beep that signaled that my mother was dead. She was never coming back. Now, all of my family is dead, and one more person is added to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. More like nightmares. The nightmares of my family. Of me. Me wondering if I could just die, die so I could be with them. There is nothing worth living for. Nothing at all.

I gave up on the idea of screaming, no one would want me any ways. I am worthless. Why don't they just kill me already? There is no point in living, no point whatsoever. I might as well just die, so I join them. The only people who I remember in my life. The only people I have loved. The only people who actually matter to me... are dead.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is just Rukia's perspective of the situation at hand. Since this is the first chapter, it is quite short. Rukia just wants to die, and she believes there is nothing worth living for. She's only ten, yet she is very mature for her age. So, hopefully, I guess that cleared some things up for you if you did not quite get where I was going for at the ending. Please review! I really want to know what you think of this story so that I can make it better and , if you review, I'll update faster. How does that sound? So, Please, please, review for me! It would really make my day :)**


	2. Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates. All rights are reserved for the respective makers including Tite Kubo, and others.**

**A/N: Hey guys! SORRY for the late update! I said I was going to update fast, but I got sick for a ****while**** and when I finally finished the chapter, I was not content with some of the poorly written parts, and had confided in a beta-reader to help me with that. But damn me being a perfectionist since the beta-reader I had****, had**** not given me the edited story back in two months. ****But I am very grateful to luclipse, another beta-reader whom helped me greatly after hearing my predicament****. ****Without her, this chapter would have been horrible! ****So without further ado, here's chapter 2 of Amaranthine.**

**T****hem**

Countless minutes passed in the small, black car, longer than Rukia thought it would take. She sighed and tried shifting around in the trunk but nothing was comfortable in the cramped space she was currently in.

_I don't really care anymore... I don't care what they are going to do to me.__.__. I don't even care if I stay with them for the rest of my life.._. Self-loathing thoughts consumed her mind once more. If she kept doing this to herself, she would surely end up killing herself.

She sighed again, hoping to get out of the stuffy, "spacious" trunk she was so generously thrown in soon. _I t would be __nice, though, if by some s__lim chanc__e __I escaped __from __these men. Well, as good as nice __get__s, __considering the current situation at hand._The jagged dirt road her kidnappers were traveling on shook the entire vehicle with the numerous rocks and bumps, jerking her around the tight space.

* * *

Rukia's POV

It has been a little over half an hour since my sister was killed in the now uninhabited house, which once contained a happy family of three.

Memories of my murdered sister crossed my mind once again, and my eyes stung painfully trying to reject the prickling sensation of the salted liquid threatening to spill out of my eyes. I had to accept the fact that my sister is now gone. I was alone, and there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to accept fate and succumb to my kidnapper's sick, twisted thoughts; thoughts that I do not want to learn about, let alone experience.

Even on the off-chance I made my way out of the trunk without them knowing, there would be no where for me to go. The more central area of town would be fifteen minutes away from my old home, so we had undoubtedly passed the only hope for me to have any chance of survival. I felt around the small space, hoping to locate a trunk hatch to escape the smoke-filled area when the car erupted an agitated tremor, indicating there was another bump in the road.

Even though I said I would not fight back, that I should wait to accept my fate, for some reason I felt that there was something that awaited me on the other side of the trunk door. It was an inexplicable feeling, yet I wanted to test if gaining self-confidence would put me in a better position against my enemies. I wanted someone to comfort me, the way my sister used to. I knew there was more worth living for; I knew that I could be happy again.

I could not wait any longer. I _had_ to find a way out, to escape. Escape for my life, escape for my freedom, escape so that my sister knew that I would be okay. I did not want her to worry. I know that she is looking down on me from above, and that she wanted me to live. _I _wanted to live_._

I knew that I could not replace my sister, or replace my mother. I also knew that there was no greater hardship than witnessing death. You become afraid to live- to love once more. You would always wonder what would happen if you were in their shoes, if they were given the chance to live longer. Would they be happier? Would they forget about me?

I knew that I want to be with them, but... I knew that I should not give up either, because that is not what Hisana would have wanted. She would have wanted me to be happy. She would have wanted me to be alright without her. She would have wanted me to come up there and reunite with her when my time comes.

I should not wait until death is bestowed upon me. I should fight back, and when my time really comes, will I finally be with my sister and mother. For now, I need to find a way out. I have to find a way out. If not for me, then for Hisana.

My dainty hands worked their way around the entirety of the diminutive trunk, hoping to locate something, anything, that will strengthen the chances of my survival. This time, instead of only searching the roof of the trunk, I tried all the corners, even behind my head and at my feet.

Shuffling around, I noted a pale green, glow-in-the-dark hatch. Adjusting my arm to reach the green lever, I turned it around and it displayed an image of a hand grappling a thin rope, a car, then a stick figure running out.

I guess this is a way out..

But... what if something bad happens? What if I pull this and the men hear me? What if I pull this, and they come and kill me? What if... What if I never get out of the trunk? What then?

_No, Rukia_, a voice inside my head chastised. _Just pull the lever, you have nothing else to lose! The loud hard rock music that they are playing will be enough to cover the sounds of the trunk opening, anyway. Either way... the worst they could do is lock me back in the trunk... right?_

I argued with the irritating voice in my mind and came to a conclusion. My mind was right, I didn't have anything to lose. They have already... killed my family, the only thing that's important to me. The worse that could happen is that I would be killed; though, then I would be able to re-untie with my sister and mother to see them once more.

Well, here goes nothing.

Once I pulled the lever, the old, rusty trunk door made a small click once it opened. Looking down at the road as the car sped forward, I decided to wait until the car had slowed down at the next stop light; not when it fully slowed down, but just enough for me to safely get out of the space without my kidnappers noticing their prey had escaped.

So I waited. Countless minutes passed before a bump found its way in the vehicle's path again. The trunk hatch was barely open yet, suddenly, I found myself flying in the air, grappling for an object in the distance to help break my fall.

I flapped my arms around, as if I were a bird trying to fly for the first time. I spun in the air, and tried grappling for an object in the distance to steady myself. I had no avail, except to wait for the only thing to help break my fall- the ground.

The world suddenly slowed down around me. Images of my past filled my head faster than a rocket: when my mom was teaching me my first year of school, Hisana getting her driver's license, my mom bringing me into town for the first time... I guess this is what people meant when they say your life flashes before your eyes in the final moments of your existence.

The next memories were the hardest: my mother in her hospital bed and Hisana lying helplessly in her own study, her hollow eyes facing the ceiling, her pale skin contrasting greatly against the hard wood floors, and the dreary scent of death lingering in the air around her.

Imagining myself in the same predicament, I closed my eyes, and pictured my feeble body with my arms in an unnatural position, my neck craned to one side with bruises on my forehead, cramped in a dark alley. My right leg was stuck behind a trash dumpster, while my other leg had been brought behind my back, in a pretzel-like position in the corridor to my left. My eyes were open, with the same haziness as my late sister. My mouth was partially open, with a small trickle of red, dried blood. The cool, concrete ground was almost as cold as my skin.

After the impact, I slightly opened my eyes and only caught the faintest sight of a dark gray cement floor. As my consciousness faded, I could hear the trunk hatch beating furiously against the outer rim of the car as my kidnappers faded into the distance.

* * *

The rain is really starting to pick up. I thought as I ran in the streets, heading home after a long day of work at the hospital.

_I hope Ichigo's doing alright..__. __But I need to head home, and fast. I do__ not__ want him alone for __a__long time by himself__, e__ven if he __is __eleven._

The puddles on the sidewalk splashed against my new yellow rain boots, the thick brown mud making its way onto them as I continued to run. I turned to my left and looked at all the cars stuck in the flooded road. The windshield wipers roared loudly, furiously swiping away at the cold rain. Tires were drowning in water, and the frustrated drivers honking at the accident ahead. My breathing was erratic from relentlessly running for about 20 minutes already. _I need to get more exercise__, __I'm so out of shape._

I ran into an alleyway, hoping to take a shortcut to get home faster and out of the crying sky. As I was nearing the opening of the narrow corridor, a small, cylinder-like object caught my attention. At first I thought it might have been an empty sake bottle from the drunk customers from the bar nearby, or perhaps a discarded item had flown away from its designated spot, due to the strong wind and rain. As I neared the object, I slowed to a halt. The object got clearer as I walked slowly, my long auburn locks plastered on my white blouse. The noise of honking horns and the curses of angered drivers as their cars broke down had been drowned out, since the only sound I could hear now was my thumping heartbeat after each step I took nearing the small girl in my line of sight.

I gasped and ran towards her when I saw her lying, unconscious, in an inhuman position with nothing on her except for a short sleeved top and jeans. _She's so skinny.. How long has she been out here? _She was shaking horribly – shivering, actually. Even in her knocked-out state, she still shook with the force of a earthquake.

I grabbed my clean scrubs from my satchel and wrapped it around her freezing body, willing her to settle down enough for me to pick her up. I could not leave her there to die. I almost thought about taking her to the hospital; almost being the keyword. I could not show my face after what had happened.

Without another thought, I picked up her feeble body bridal-style, and trotted off towards my house once again.

* * *

With a determined expression showing on my face, I tried unlocking the door to my house while both of my hands were busy supporting the weightless girl lying limp in my arms. I struggled and then ended up dropping my keys on the pavement. "Damn it!" I cried.

I kicked the door multiple times out of frustration, and it caught the attention of a 5 foot 3" orange-haired preteen; otherwise known as my son, Ichigo. He stared at me with an irritated expression before he realized who I was, then looked down at the girl in my arms. His eyes widened, and opened the door wider for both of us to be let in. "Ichigo, can you bring a first aid kit and my medical bag out of the clinic, please?" I asked. He nodded, and dashed off towards my clinic next door.

As he left, I carefully placed the angelic-like girl in my arms on our couch, then headed off to our linen closet to grab some towels. We arrived simultaneously at the couch and he handed me the medical equipment necessary for her survival.

As I slipped on my latex gloves, I said aloud, "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who are reading this story. Please review!**


	3. Masaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates. All rights are reserved for the respective makers.**

**A/N: I'll try to keep this short. I am not that good with writing dialouge, although I am working on it! :P So... Sorry if my dialouge pieces aren't that good (hint hint: the end). I'm not proud I couldn't get this out before Christmas or New Years for that matter. I was really busy but I had already written this chapter... I don't really know why I am just now putting this up but I am very sorry for the late updates. Plus, this feels like a filler chapter to me. I guess that's what most of the first couple chapters are like[when writing]? Also,**** Merry Late Late Christmas and Happy Late Late New Year!**

* * *

Masaki

Her death was so sudden.

...There has to be a reason for it. I was... _watching _as she was **murdered**. Was I so ignorant? I did my best... didn't I? If my best wasn't enough... then what does it take to get you back?

I was left alone wondering if it was worth my time to keep living, or just end it right there. Nothing mattered anymore. All I wanted was to be with you- one way or another. To lay by your side once more, carelessly letting my guard down in your presence.

Wait... This... is a joke. Yeah... Yeah... that's it.

A cruel joke given to me by the fate of humanity, to be punished. But for what? What have I done wrong that I have to continue to suffer like this? Why do I deserve this? Why me?

It seems that I have always thought about myself. When my mother died, all I thought was how I could no longer depend on her. I knew I have always been mature for my age, and I wanted to continue being babied. But I guess that is the reason all the people I have been close to, have left. And now, when my sister got killed, I can only think about why I am always the one suffering. Never did I consider anyone else's feelings.

Selfish. That is what I am. I am a selfish nuisance; when something occurs that I do not want to handle, I give the burden to someone else. I have never considered Hisana's feelings when my mother died, I have never considered my mother's feelings when my father left her. I have always wondered where my father was. Is he dead... alive? Did he abandon us? Or was he given no choice but to leave? I guess.. It doesn't matter anymore. It is not like I have anything else to lose.

That's right.

I have nothing left. No family. No heart. No hope. I suppose that's what I need in a situation like this. Hope. The four letter word that can decide the outcome in life. With hope, brings great joy to the person who obtains this treasure. Yet without it, you are a lost soul, wandering about until you find something... someone to spark the life you once lived.

I suppose that is what I need also. Someone to assure me that everything will be alright, even if them themselves know that my future is fucked up already to the point that I may not have a future to look towards. Or maybe, I am waiting for someone to save me. Someone to give the courage, strength, or the ability to live on my own for once. To stop being a nuisance to the people around me. Deep in my subconscious, I know that I can not save myself- even if I tried. It's not like I deserve to be saved. I just feel so _alone, _without someone to just **be **there; to chase away all the nightmares.

But here I go thinking about myself once more. Why can I never consider anyone else? It's always been about what I wanted. What about what Hisana wanted? I always thought it was her responsibility to protect me, but now I realize, that it was _our_ responsibilities to protect each other. She has always taken care of everything. My sister was a brave woman who risked her own life to save _me_. And what I could do to prevent that?

I watched. I watched her get killed, and I could do nothing to save her. The only person in my life that was still breathing had been shot. All I did was watch. And look at where I am now. Most likely dead. My sister had taken her last breath, just so I could wind up dead an hour later. I involuntarily snorted. The irony of that was outstanding. I guess I really am a heartless monster...

"You're finally awake," a voice cooed, effectively pulling me out of my reverie. I opened one eye to contemplate my surroundings. _Where am I? _My violet eyes speculated the interior of the... _house? _I was currently inhabiting. There was a glass coffee table to my right, followed by an average-sized television looking beyond it. The walls were painted a deep indigo color, and it was beautifully refurbished by an array of artworks and family photos, almost as if there had been a professional interior designer whom specifically designed it. The people in the photos had a young woman with honey colored hair and warm amber eyes, and a younger male, most likely her son, with flaming orange hair, golden amber eyes like the other woman, and a wide smile.

I inwardly smiled. They appeared to be a happy family, one that no one could tear apart. _I wish I had a family like that..._ Listen to me... again, thinking about myself. Envying other people's families because I have none. _But I wonder... where is the father?_ Their smiles are so loving, so happy... they couldn't be that happy if was just them together... Could they?

"How are you feeling?" The voice spoke again, it sounded as if it were an angel. I craned my neck to locate the source of the noise, yet I could not pinpoint where it was coming from. "Don't strain yourself, you need to rest." The soft-spoken voice came louder, as if person were walking towards me, yet I could hear nothing but the simmering of a meal as it cooked. I looked around the area once more, and concluded the kitchen must have been to my left or behind me, since I could not pinpoint where the source of the godly scent was coming from. Different aromas filled the air around me, but they were in a combination altogether, punching me in the face as its heavenly scent consumed everything in my vicinity. Suddenly, my stomach roared as I smelled the delicacy being conducted. The voice came once more, repeating the same command as it instructed before, and I could not help but to comply to the voice. I wondered who the voice belonged to- it sounded too kind to be an accomplice of my kidnappers. I had already felt as if I could be safe at the place I was in. So, surely the people staying here would not do me any harm either.

My question was answered as a shadow emerged over my head. The figure of the woman in the pictures was suddenly projected above me. Her curly light brown hair tickled my face as she used the underside of her hand to feel my forehead, while kindly asking me, "What's your name?" My breath was taken away as I stared at her up close, she was more beautiful up close than in the pictures- and that was saying something. "Rukia. Minutanzi Rukia." I hesitantly replied, my voice hoarse. Her face contorted momentarily, before she rose and mumbled under her breath while looking toward what I thought was the kitchen, then turning back to me with a wary smile, and unsure eyes. "I'm Kurosaki Masaki, it is nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but you should not move for a while," her face softened and she gave a real smile, and I noticed where her son got his smile from, "I'll go get you some water."

* * *

Masaki's POV

I made my way to my stainless steel refrigerator, grabbing the gallon jug of water, and noiselessly placing it on the gray granite countertop of my expensive kitchen. I turned and reached towards a high cupboard, grabbing a glass cup, before filling ice halfway up. I poured the clear liquid in the glass cup, allowing my thoughts wander to the short raven-haired girl lying on my couch.

_Minutanzi..._ She couldn't be related to_ her... Could she? She looks quite similar to her- almost identical to be exact, but I can't be so sure. After all, I haven't talked to her since the funeral about a month ago; she might have changed since then. I know she was heartbroken from her mother's death, I hope Bya-_ Suddenly, my hand got drenched with cool water, instantly causing goose bumps to make their way onto my skin. The glass of water over-flowed with the color-less liquid, and it dripped on the dark wood floors of my kitchen. I managed to cry a strangled yelp, as I hastily slammed the jug onto the granite countertops, clumsily screwing the top back on, and leaping around the room looking for a dry kitchen rag.

Once I located the indigo rag, I efficiently swiped the mess up but as I stepped backwards, I missed the wet spot behind me, and slipped on the floor falling on my ass and bumping my head on the cabinets underneath the sink. In that instant, the stew cooking on the stove sizzled as steam rose from holes on the top of the pot. I let out a startling gasp as I watched the food burn, before rising and shutting off the stove as I rose. I raced to take the top off, but I stupidly forgot the top was hot. When I finally got the top off, my hand was flaming lobster red. An array of different curse words incoherently poured through my mouth as I stared at my hand, and soon heard the house resonate with what sounded like an earthquake.

"Mom!" I heard my son call out as his hurried footsteps shook the house. "Are you okay?" I barely nodded as he ran a frustrated hand through his bright, fiery hair, before grumbling "I'll go get the first aid kit" as his honey-colored eyes scanned the stove and soon traveled to the floor before finally landing back on me, then my hand which I had somewhat covered with my other hand. He scurried off out of the kitchen, and I looked around me at the mess I had created, sighing dejectedly as I stood, on a dry patch of the floor, with a solemn expression on my face. _Once my hand gets patched up, I will need to report her to the police to find her parents- even if she is Hisana's sister... _

My thoughts flooded throughout my head as I maneuvered my way towards the girl. "Sorry, Ruk-", I had started to apologize for the loud banging noises, but as I rounded the corner of the couch, I had found her lying asleep again. The young girl was sound asleep, snoring softly with both her small hands tucked underneath her hands, while her body was bunched up in a ball- taking up a fourth of the two-seater couch. Rukia snored softly, barely audible, and I felt my eyes soften staring at the dirt-ridden girl. She had a busted lip, splotched red skin, yet she looked serene, her porcelian face glowing against the dainty light fixture that hung from the ceiling- if that was even possible. My thoughts continued to flood throughout my head as I headed further in the living room, and sat on the navy chair, diagnol from the television.

_Where the hell is Hisana? I can't just leave Rukia alone, because it seems Hisana might be out of the picture doing god knows what. She better not have abandoned Rukia __to fend for herself...__ No, she would never do that. So, the real question is, what happened to Minutanzi Hisana?_


	4. Meet Ichigo

This story was previously called Amaranthine, but I kind of got tired of the name (even though I only have 4 chapters...) so I changed it to Only Us (if you were confused).

* * *

Summary: Rukia is kidnapped and taken from her small, secluded home and doesn't know where to go. Can you guess who finds her? Ichiruki AU.

_Previously on Chapter 3:_  
_Where the hell is Hisana? I can't just leave Rukia alone, because it seems Hisana might be out of the picture doing god knows what. She better not have abandoned Rukia to fend for herself... No, she would never do that. So, the real question is, what happened to Minutanzi Hisana?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates. All rights are reserved for the respective makers.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating frequently. I don****'****t really want to go into any lengthy explanations as to why, but I'm trying to scratch up another chapter for you guys though, because it's been a while. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! It was the only thing that kept me from not giving up on this. So, here****'****s Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Meet Ichigo**

"C'mon Rukia, you're so slow!" Hisana's radiant face shimmered against the bright glow of the summer sun, and you could hear the sounds of our laughter as we played outside in the woods near our house. I knew for a fact that this moment, right now, was real. That earlier I had a bad nightmare; now, I could hear the birds chirping in the early morning sky, the wind whistling against the trees and bushes around the area.

"I'm not slow, you're just too fast!" I called back to her, as we ran around the empty land surrounding the house before it leaded to the wooded area nearby. She spun around in a circle and laughed. In that moment she seemed so free, and so happy. I'm so very glad to see her happy once more. It had seemed surreal, though. Real, but at the same time surreal. Contradictory, but kind of scary, actually.

"Girls! Time to eat lunch!" I heard from the direction of the house. I whipped my head around and saw my mother standing in the doorway of our house. "Coming!" I heard from behind me. Hisana rushed past me and ran towards our mom. "Wait up!" I said, laughing. I ran after Hisana, but ended up running into her back, as she had suddenly stopped. Her mouth was in a thin, straight line, but I couldn't see her eyes. I looked in the direction where her head was towards, and stifled a gasp. I could barely make out a figure lying on the wooden floors of our cottage-like home, unmoving. "Mom...?" I ran over to my mother, leaving Hisana behind.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" I yelled to her as I ran. I neared her, and it was obvious she was dead. Her skin as pale as Hisana, and her eyes were open, pupils looking at nothing in particular. Tears streamed down my face. I could no longer be strong for my family. I knew I was weak, but it feels terrible knowing I'm weak when others need me. I used my had to cover her eyes; I could not stand looking at her dead body, knowing it might as well been me killing her myself; I couldn't protect anyone if I tried. "Hisana... mom's gone." My eyes drifted over to Hisana's figure, and she was in the same position as my mother. Lying on the grass, unmoving. Using the underside of my hand I wiped the tears away that had been flooding down my face since I saw my mother dead, and made my way over towards Hisana's now dead body. Hisana, however, had pitch black eyes open and staring at nothing in particular. It was like looking into a abyss, one that never seemed to end. I stared impassively at her body, then closed her eyes the same way I closed my mothers'. However, after closing them, my world went black around me. The air felt heavy and thick, suffocating me.

I struggled to breathe, all while trying to search for an exit. But, once again, I could see nothing. Well, it was inevitable. I was going to suffer the same fate as my family had suffered. "Rukia…" I heard my name being called. The voice sounded far away, but at the same time, it surrounded me. "Rukia…" I heard once more. The voice sounded familiar. It was a female's voice, that was for certain. "Rukia…" I heard again. Each time the voice called my name, it sounded like it kept coming closer and closer. "Rukia…" Now I could recognize it. There were two voices, both females. It almost sounded like- No. It can't be. Mom and Hisana are both dead, they can't talk to me. "RUKIA!" They both screamed.

I closed my eyes, and put my dainty hands over my ears, hoping to block out the voices. "RUKIA!" Hot, salty tears made their way down my face. I crouched down, and sat on my knees. "No… No… No…" I chanted over and over. I shook my head, still pressing my hands over my hears roughly, trying to rid myself of their voices. They both screamed simultaneously, and my wish came true.. Their chants ceased. I opened my teary eyes, and came face to face with the bodies of my deceased family members. Hisana and mom both stared back at me with pitch black eyes; blood soiled their clothes and ran down the lengths of their faces, hair, and hands as well. Hisana's blood gushed heavily out of her body, her gasps the only sound I could hear as the writhing pain seared through my very being, witnessing the pain I had inflicted upon my loved ones due to my weakness. Hisana cocked her head to the side, and frowned. "You killed us, Rukia." I noticeably felt my eyes widen, and I shook my head. " His-" "Shut up Rukia! You killed us, you made us suffer! It's all your fault!" "NO!" I screamed, furiously closing my eyes and trying to block out her voice once more. But my attempts were futile. Even with my eyes closed, I could clearly see their faces. Hisana. Mom. Hisana. Mom. All the while I could still hear them chanting, "You killed us, Rukia. You killed us, Rukia."

I shook with the force of a hurricane, and I curled up into a ball. "No. No. No. No." My breaths were rushed, ragged even. "You killed us, Rukia. So, we're going to kill you."

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking around frantically for any sign of them. But they were no where to be seen. I let out a breath of relief, and collapsed back onto the bed. Wait... bed? Last time I checked, I was in the home of a woman and her son, after she had saved me from dying in the alleyway. I almost hoped someone would be there to comfort me, like in books and movies there's always the person's lover, or soon-to-be lover watching over them. Or, just anyone for that matter. In books and movies, there's always someone there to comfort you through your journey to a better future, but there isn't anyone for me. Oh, well. No use on dwelling on the fact that no one else is in my life...

I looked around once more, and noticed I was in a different room that I was in before. It wasn't a hospital room, that was for sure, but it came pretty damn close to one. To my right was a bright, yellow curtain that I could distinguish from the moon's light from the window to my left. In front of me was a wall clock that displayed the time to be 1:19 in the morning. The wall was colored a bright blue, with a smiling sun, smiling flowers, and clouds saying, " Don't worry! You'll be fine soon!" What a load of crap. Physically: Yes, I'll be perfectly fine. Mentally: Hell no.

I looked down towards the bed and saw that I was completely covered in a cold sweat, with heavy blankets draped over my body. So, I removed the heavy blankets to cool down my already flaming body. I sighed, and got up from the comfortable bed. I know this is what I wanted, having somewhere to stay, that is, but I can't overstay my welcome. These people were so kind, letting me sleep here for the night. Plus, if someone came after me after knowing that I had escaped, they would surely target Masaki and her son. They've already done so much for me already. The only good that could come out of this is having somewhere to stay, food to eat, people to associate with... Okay. Well, there's a lot of good that can come out of staying with them, but even more bad than good. So, I'll just head out sooner, rather than later and getting attached to someone else, then being disappointed when they're taken from me like everyone else I come in contact with.

I made my way to the door, and opened it up. There, I was face to chest with a figure. I looked up, and my violet eyes locked with amber eyes. I realized it was the boy from the picture, Masaki's son. "Hey." He said. "Hello." I said back. "Umm.. My mom and I have been taking turns watching after you in shifts, her shift just ended. We've been bringing you food, and umm.." He started, nervously rubbing his neck as he spoke, " If you're hungry, I brought some soup, and crackers and umm... some tea. Wait. What are you already doing walking around? You should be lying down!" He brushed past me, and set the food on a table next to the bed. Then he turned back to me, glaring at me with a deep scowl on his face. His once amber eyes turned to a brown shade, and it surprised me. I had never seen someone's eye color change so drastically. A blush tinged my cheeks as he made his way over to me, and picked me up. He did it so effortlessly, astounding me. Then, he held me with one hand, while the other hand moved the bed comforter over, making room for me. Not that I needed much room; I barely took up half of the twin-sized bed. "Your leg is broken. You shouldn't be up more than you have to be, or else you might damage it further", the orange-haired guy said to me, looking away with a blush of his own on his face.

"Really? I didn't even notice..." I responded. Silence endured, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. He sat in a chair the was just beyond the bed I was in while I ate my soup. "Thank you." I said. "No problem. Well, I wasn't the one who saved you, anyway." Could be heard from his lips. "So... What were you doing up? It's not like you would be escaping." He laughed at his own joke for a second while I stared impassively back at him. He looked back at me, his expression turning serious. "Please don't tell me you were trying to leave." I blinked, not saying anything in response. "Ok... Well, why were you trying to leave? Actually, no. Why were you beaten up and in an alley?" He asked. "Um... If I answer, I'll have to ask you a question in return." I finally responded, hoping he wouldn't take up my offer. "Done." He said.

Damn it. I never wanted to stay this long here, let alone answering questions as to why I'm here in the first place. But I guess I have no choice. Not like I can run away, stupid leg. Stupid kidnappers. Stupid, stupid, stupid life.

"Okay, well. I guess I'll start with basically all of my life's history. Before I was born, maybe the moment he found out, my father left my mother and sister. Well, she's my half-sister. Her father was a police officer that worked for the Karakura police department. And after he died, she moved to this little apartment building about a block away from where she worked. She was a psychologist. Anyways, a little while later my mom met my dad while she was working. One drunken night, they made me. Um..." I had to breathe and count to three before continuing on. " He never wanted to have a child. So, he beat my mom to a bloody pulp, hoping to kill me, and her. My mother never told him about my sister; she was in the other room. When she heard what was going on, she called the police and they came and took him away. He was only sentenced to a couple months in prison. So, after he was sentenced, my mother moved a wooded area- which is where we, I, live now. Three weeks ago, my mother got into a car accident and passed away at the hospital. So, it was only my sister and I. Yesterday, my sister was shot and killed in our home by some two random guy's. I couldn't see their faces because they donned black face mass, obscuring my view. They took me, after they killed her, and threw me in the back of their trunk. We rode for a little while, and I found the emergency latch in the trunk and pulled it. The road we were on was really bumpy, so I eventually fell out of the trunk. I lost consciousness after that. But, your mom found and saved me after. I didn't want to burden you with my presence and was hoping to get away. They probably already know I'm missing and will probably come after me. I don't know why they took me of all people, why they had to kill the only other family I have._ Had_, excuse me. Or, what they want, either. But if they do come after me, I don't want anyone else to die on my behalf."

Amber eyes stared wide at me, before their owner stood and in two long strides, he reached me. He wrapped me in his arms, and embraced me. "I know I just met you, but you don't have to share this burden alone. My mom and I, we're here for you. Just let it all out; crying helps, trust me. Things that take you up high are not only wings. You have to learn to accept the help from people that care about your well-being. Even if you've just met them." I saw all the caring and sincerity in his eyes. It reminded me of home, a feeling I never got from anyone other than my sister and mother.

I believed him. I actually believed his words, which is something I never thought possible. The thought of me actually being cared for by someone- anyone would have made me laugh bitterly a couple of hours ago. But now, someone does care for me. And so quickly too! The force of the amount of power in his words brought tears to my eyes, and I followed his directions. I let all my pain out, all my grief, all my worries, all my fears. I cried for what felt like forever, as we laid in the small bed, my tears soaking his dark, purple-colored shirt that read 'Nice Vibe' in English. He ran his hand over my back, calming me down once my tears ceased.

"You're a quiet crier." He said. I cracked a smile, and pushed off of him. I thanked him once more. "No problem," he said. "No. I mean really. Thank you." I said once more. His beautiful eyes looked down to me, and he smiled back. "You're welcome."

* * *

We stayed up for hours on end, just talking. Sometimes we laughed. Sometimes, we laughed so much we cried. Sometimes, we even argued over the most trivial things. It seemed easier that way to convey out thoughts, somehow. But sometimes, when the subject got too hazy, we comforted each other. It was easy talking with him, easier than it was talking with anyone before. I learned that his name was Ichigo. At first, I thought it meant strawberry. But he told me that it means, 'One who protects'. I told him that the name suited him, because he was protecting me from the 'scary men lurking under my bed.' He laughed at that, but then I asked him if he would always be there to save me. And he replied, " Of course. I'll just keep coming back stronger and stronger until I can protect the people I care about. You're definitely one of those people, Rukia." Again, I cried. For an 11 year old, Ichigo was pretty damn conceited. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, baka." By then, it was already past 8 o'clock. Time seemed to pass by really quickly when I talked with him.

Masaki, whom I had grown fond of when we talked earlier around 6 o'clock, came in then. "I brought food!" She said excitingly. I found out that Masaki worked at the hospital full-time as a heart-surgeon. But, she also enjoyed cooking. Masaki cooks the best food I have ever eaten before, even if it was just a simple miso soup. I had also found out that Masaki's husband had disappeared when Ichigo was around 4 years old. There wasn't any further information revealed, but I had a feeling neither of them knew about his disappearance. I had a feeling Ichigo wasn't too fond of his father, based on his venomous expression when the topic was brought up. So, I'll be sure to not bring up the topic ever again, at least not in Ichigo's presence. When he was angry, he looked kind of scary.

The food Masaki had brought smelled delicious. I didn't know what it was, nor did I care. I dug in, making to sure to thank her before doing so. She looked amusingly at me consume the food, while handing Ichigo his plate. I was already done by the time Ichigo had gotten his plate, him staring shocked at my clean plate. "Heh... heh.." I said, embarrassed. Masaki and Ichigo burst out laughing, my face redder than a tomato at that point. "I can't help it!" I defended my eating habits, " Your food is just too good, Masaki."

Soon, we all started laughing. And finally, after a painful 3 weeks, I felt that everything will be okay. It was all thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki, my new, orange-haired, baka-savior.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I'm surprised this chapter was that long. 8 pages in Word. Well, even though it wasn't super long, pretty short to be honest, it was a heck of a lot better than my old writing. Hopefully it was... I'm aiming for at least 15 reviews before I upload the next chappie (no, not the bunny XD). Happy Easter everybody, hope you all had a nice evening! Please review! :P


End file.
